


Truly Madly Deeply

by MediumSizedEvil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: A modern fairy tale, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Fancy Brudgom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: At the 2000 Summer Olympics Jake and Amy of Team USA witness a historic moment.“You know what I love most about Australia?”
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Truly Madly Deeply

_“Life itself is the most wonderful fairy tale.”_

Hans Christian Andersen

  
Jake was standing in the busy canteen of the Olympic Village with his tray, wondering where to sit down. You had to be careful, before you knew it you could cause an international incident. Finally he spotted a lone Team USA jacket. “Mind if I sit here?”

“No, that's fine.”

He sat down opposite the dark-haired girl with a sigh. He didn't think he'd seen her before, but then there were nearly six hundred Americans athletes in Sydney.

She looked up from her salad. “I'm Amy Santiago, fencing. I think I saw you at the Opening Ceremony?”

He nodded. “Could be. It was really amazeballs. I'm Jake Peralta, pistol shooting.”

She frowned. “Is that even a sport?”

“Like hell it is! It takes a lot of concentration and stuff.” He angrily grabbed his fork. “And like fencing is so cool, with you...prancing around like that.”

She sent him a death glare and continued eating while staring at his plate full of fried food in disgust. “So are you finished then?” she asked at last.

“Yeah, I got eliminated yesterday. Damn Bulgarians. But I'm still glad I'm here, you know. I'm an Olympian, they can never take that away from me.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I didn't medal either.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

“What?”

“Like, later. If you're finished too, what are you going to do before you fly home?”

“Ehm, I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe try to see some other sports?”

“Don't you want to go into town?” he asked with his mouth full of fries. “I've only seen the airport and the Olympic Park so far. I really want to go into Sydney and see the sights.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Now that I'm here.” She sighed. “But I don't want to go alone.”

“Come on then, let's go!”

  


  


“This monorail is totally dope.”

“Yes,” Amy agreed. “It's the future.” She turned to Jake. “So why pistol shooting?”

“Well, I got a job at a shooting range because I thought it sounded cool, and then I started spending more time there because my mom was working a lot so I got really good at it. I guess I love shooting cause my head is always full of stuff, and it really helps me focus and calm down, you know. And they're all super noice people there. They passed the hat to send me to the nationals, or I wouldn't even be here.”

Amy nodded. “Yeah, I think my grandparents are chipping in, but my mom won't tell me anything.”

“So why fencing?”

She shrugged. “I really love the sport, and I just always wanted to be better than my brother. He qualified as well, but then he got injured.” She let out an evil laugh.

“Wow, you're so _bad_ ,” he said admiringly.

“If you knew him you'd understand. Also I had nothing to do with it, I swear.” She looked out the window to admire the view. “This is such a cool place.”

“Yeah, look at these dollarydoos.” He held up some colorful banknotes. “They're so different. Who are all these people?” he wondered.

“So are you going to try again in Athens?”

“Nah, I don't think so. I want to go to the Police Academy. So it'll come in handy at least.”

She gasped. “Me too!”

“Yeah, lots of fencing in the NYPD. One for all, all for one.”

“And you think that cops shoot people all day?”

  


  


Jake pointed out the window at the harbour. “Look, a giant wooden pirate ship! Is it real?”

Amy rolled her eyes. “No, it's Playmobil. D'oh, it's a replica of course. Still pretty neat.”

He nodded. “Let's hop off at the next stop and grab a drink.”

“Sure.”

“You know what I love most about Australia? The drinking age.”

Amy shook her head, but she followed him inside a busy pub. It was crowded and noisy, with many different languages being spoken at the same time. They wrestled their way to the bar, and Jake ordered two beers.

“Cheers mate,” he said while picking them up. “See, I speak the lingo,” he told her. “The dingo lingo.”

Amy looked around. “Oh my goodness, is she licking shots off his chest?”

Jake nodded. “That's the Crown Prince of Denmark.”

“Classy.”

“You just don't understand romance!”

“Yeah, like that is a real prince.”

“No, I swear it is!” Jake insisted. “He came and cheered on Torben Grimmel at the 50 metre rifle. Didn't help though.”

They found a quiet spot in the corner and slowly sipped their beers, pretending to enjoy it.

“Can we go, please?” Amy asked after they she put down her empty glass. “It's so hot in here.”

They walked a short distance until they came to a park with a view of the Harbour Bride and the Opera House. They sat down on the grass together and silently enjoyed the sunset and all the beautiful city lights.

Jake looked over at her and cleared his throat. “So if I was the Crown Prince of Denmark, would you lick shots off my chest?”

“No!” she said indignantly.

“What if I was...the King of Jerusalem?”

“No.”

“Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa?”

“No.”

He sighed. “Damn.”

She smiled over at him. “But if you were Jake Peralta of Team USA, I might kiss you.”

“Fair dinkum mate.”

  


[ _Reader, she married him_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_yLKhKIyS0)

  


**Author's Note:**

> So this completes the '7 Continents Challenge' that I set myself for some reason.  
> 
> 
>   
> a.k.a. 'Hugging All Over The World'
> 
>   
> **Africa:** [The Fresh Prince of Egypt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213321)  
>  **Antarctica:** [(you look so) beautiful in white](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851452)  
>  **Asia:** [Salt in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102213)  
>  **Europe:** the [Every Time](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538911) series, [Breukelen 99](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190602/chapters/45619753#workskin), [The Pied Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491884), [The Last Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782554), [La Dolce Vita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833415/chapters/46963561), [You're Calling Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980271), [ROMA XCIX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042359/chapters/47461228), [Lost & Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002180)  
>  **North America:** Everything else d'oh  
>  **Oceania:** This one  
>  **South America:** [The Long and Winding Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402878/chapters/48394441)
> 
> So whereto next? To infinity and beyond?


End file.
